Spoken with Love
by when the lights go out
Summary: Massie left to Paris after Dylan stole Derrick from her. She comes back 5 years later, during her senior year. Nothing is the same. Massie is into poetry since she moved to Paris. And that's how one boy manages to steal her heart.
1. She's not the same as she used to be

A/N: This sort of just popped up in

**My mind and I decided to write it.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Xoxo_-ForeverMersaydez**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.**

"It's time to go back." Her mother said.

"But why? I'm so happy here." She replied.

"Because your friends probably miss you. They haven't seen you for five years." Her mother argued.

"They hate me." She whispered. "I'm no one there."

But her mother didn't hear her.

"Get your things packed, dear. We're leaving in two days." Her mother said.

"Alright." She replied, unwilling to fight.

_She's not the girl she used to be._

--

She heard the sound of her knee-high black and purple Converse hitting the ground in the hallway as she walked towards the office of Westchester High.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my schedule." She said as she entered the office.

"Of course. You're the girl from Paris, correct?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"Alright then. Here is your schedule. Have a nice day." The lady said.

She walked out of the office, holding her schedule. She looked it over.

"This year is going to suck." She said to herself.

She walked to her locker and put her things in it. She started to walk towards her first class, which happened to be AP Calculus. When she arrived at her class, she opened the door and walked in.

"And who might you be?" The teacher asked.

"I'm the new girl from Paris." She replied.

"Have a seat in the back. Here's your book." The teacher said. Then he went back to his lecture.

Luckily no one had figured out who she was.

She had seen a lot of people that she recognized. For example, there was Claire and Cam who sat next to each other in the back of the room. Chris and Kemp sat in the front with some girls who had probably come from the one of the other private schools in Westchester. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen sat in the middle of the room. She had yet to spot Derrick, but she didn't want to see him either. She did, however, see Josh Hotz, who was seated in the seat that was farthest from Alicia.

_Maybe they broke up._ She thought to herself. She'd been gone so long, did she really expect everyone to stay together?

But there were people that she had yet to know. There was a beautiful golden-haired girl that was chatting with Alicia and Dylan. She had deep blue eyes and perfect white teeth. She wondered who this girl was, but it didn't matter.

She herself had changed as well. So that no one would recognize her. Instead of being a brunette, she had dyed her hair black and got purple highlights. She didn't wear a lot of designer clothes anymore either. Instead she wore outfits that showed off how she felt at the moment. Today she was wearing a purple _to write love on her arms _shirt with black shorts and a purple belt.

She heard the bell ring and walked out of the classroom as quickly as she could. She walked back to her locker and grabbed her poetry book for Lit. class. She got to the class and introduced herself to the teacher. She sat in the back of the room again, hoping not to be noticed by her fellow students.

When everyone was in their seats, the teacher made everyone read a few poems and write their own poems. As the end of class neared, the teacher stepped outside for a moment and everyone started talking. But she was so into her poem that she didn't notice the shadow standing over her until he started to speak.

_"She walks in Beauty, like the night  
Of cloudness climes and starry skies,  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes..."_

She looked up to see Josh Hotz looming over her desk.

"Hello." She said.

"Your very beautiful." He said. "You look very familiar too."

He squinted his eyes to get a better look at her, but she looked towards the ground. He leaned in closer. He put his hand on her chin and tilted her face up.

He was very surprised.

He spoke her name, and her suddenly his hand on her face seemed to grow very hot.

"Massie Block."


	2. She's Massie Block

**A/N: Hope you like this.**

**Read && Review.**

**Xoxo,**

**M**

Dreaming about providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

_--_

"Massie Block."

Her world was suddenly spinning.

"H-hey Josh." She said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Josh asked.

"I've been all over the world." Massie replied.

"Do you have any idea what happened when you left?" He asked.

"No, but it's not like anyone cared about what I did." Massie snapped.

"Yes, lots of people did." He said.

"Like who?" Massie asked.

"Like Derrick." Josh replied.

"He has Dylan." Massie said.

"No, he doesn't. After you left, they broke up. He missed you. Mass, you were his everything. He didn't know what else to do. He wanted you back." Josh said.

"Who else?" Massie asked.

"Claire and Cam." Josh answered.

"I've kept in touch with Claire." Massie said.

"Did she know that you were coming back?" Josh asked.

"Puh-lease, the only people who knew were my parents and the school." Massie said.

"I see. She'll be glad to see you." Josh said.

"No, she won't." Massie said.

"Why not?" Josh asked.

"Because I haven't talked to her for 3 years. Since I moved to Paris." Massie looked down.

"She'll get over it." Josh said.

"I hope so." Massie whispered.

"I'll go ask her." Josh said,

"NO!" Massie yelled.

"Why not?" Josh asked.

"I'd prefer it if no one knew that I was here. I just want to get settled down first." Massie begged.

"Alright." Josh said.

There was an awkward silence that followed.

"Was there anyone else that missed me, Josh?" Massie asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Who?" She asked.

"Me." He replied.

--

It was lunch time and Massie was sitting quietly next to Josh.

"Sup Hotz. Who's this chick?" Chris Plovert asked as he seated himself at the table.

"This is uh…my, uh…cousin! Yes that's it. She's my cousin May. She's from Paris." Josh said.

"Nice to meet you May." Chris said.

"Same here." She said without looking into his eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" Josh asked Chris.

"Lacross tryouts." Chris answered.

"Funn!" Massie said sarcastically.

Chris laughed.

"Your really cute." He said.

Massie blushed and looked away.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Mass, Alicia and her posse are coming this way. I suggest you leave." Josh whispered so that only she could hear him.

"Alright." She said.

She excused herself and went to her locker.

She stood there for a moment and went through her poetry books. It was something that she picked up in Paris. She learned to love poetry.

"Lord Byron?" a voice asked.

She turned to see Josh.

She smiled.

"Yeah." She said.

"He's really good." Josh said.

"I know." Massie replied.

"Um…I came to tell you that you could come back now. Alicia and them left." Josh said.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just stay out here. Avoid everyone, for just a little bit longer." Massie replied.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Josh said before he hurried off.

Massie couldn't help but stare at the spot where Josh had just been.

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. You make breaking hearts look so easy

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**

**&&Thanks Caitlin for correcting me.**

**Xoxo_-ForeverMersaydez**

**--**

You make breaking hearts look so easy  
You've got breaking up all but down  
You make breaking hearts look so easy  
Seems like you've done this before  
You've got breaking hearts all but down  
You've done this, you've done this before

**[Breaking – Anberlin]**

**--**

Derrick was thinking about her again.

About how he screwed up.

When Massie left, he felt like someone had stabbed his heart.

She broke his heart. Shattered his spirit. Destroyed his perfect little world.

A tear fell down his cheek as he thought about the last time he kissed her. Which was in the seventh grade.

He wanted her, he needed her.

_No, _he thought, _I need to move on._

He had heard that there was a new girl from Paris arriving today. Maybe he'd go for her.

It would be good to get a fresh start. Senior year isn't too late for something new, is it?

--

Massie went to school the next day wearing her black and gray striped mini skirt with a gray _Bullet for my Valentine _tee shirt and a silver studded belt.

"Hey Mas- uh…May." Josh said when he saw her.

"Hey Josh." Massie said.

She walked over to him. He was with the other guys.

"Who's this?" Derrick asked.

"This is my cousin May. She's from Paris." Josh answered.

"I heard about the hot new kid." Derrick said. "I'm Derrick by the way."

"Hullo Derrick." Massie said, with a slight accent.

The bell rang and they went inside.

"Where are you going?" Derrick asked.

"I'm going to AP Calculus." Massie answered.

"Oh." Derrick said. "So am I."

"Funny. You don't seem like the smart type. And I didn't see you there yesterday." Massie said.

"I was busy yesterday. And I am pretty smart." Derrick replied coolly.

"Oh I'm sure." Massie replied.

They went to their locker and got their books. When they got to the classroom, Derrick chose to sit next to Massie. Josh sat in front of her.

Derrick turned to face her.

"I'm Derrick." He said.

"You've said that already." Massie said, not looking at him.

"Yeah, well…uh, your hot." Derrick said.

Massie made a point by not acknowledging him.

Derrick turned away, his face hot.

Josh passed Massie a note.

Massie opened it.

M-

_I think that we should hang out today. _

_You know, to catch up since we haven't_

_talked for 5 years._

_-J_

Massie smiled and started to write.

J-

_I'd love to. And aren't notes a little…_

_7__th__ grade? Ha. There's some new_

_technology today Josh! It's called texting._

_Lolx._

_-M_

Josh smiled as he read it.

M-

_Well, I tried your old cell #_

_But it didn't work._

_-J_

Massie looked in Josh's direction and almost laughed.

J-

_I didn't want anyone from here_

_to contact me. _

_-M_

Massie also wrote down her phone number and said that they would meet after school to go somewhere and hang out.

The bell rang and everyone exited the room.

Massie walked over to her locker and grabbed her stuff and then went to her next class.

Massie sat in the back, next to Josh. Derrick was in the front of the room with some of his other friends.

"Today, we're going to read the poems that we wrote yesterday." The teacher said. "Let's go in alphabetical order. First on our list,-"

Massie took a deep breath.

"Layne." **(A/N: Idk how to spell her last name. Hlp plz?)**

Massie exhaled.

A few people snickered as Layne started to read her poem.

Layne read her poem which was about pineapples. **(A/N: I HEART pineapples.)**

"That was very…interesting." The teacher proclaimed. "Next is…

"Massie Block."

**--**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. This was how things were supposed to be

**A/N: I'm in love with blue October (:**

**Xoxo_-ForeverMersaydez**

**--**

_I don't wanna hear you say it  
Now you're messing with my pride  
I'm sick of standing in your line  
So now you'll have to take it  
take this to heart  
I will never let you fuck me over  
Stop talking down to me your war is old  
your game is over  
So here's my coldest shoulder_

**[Say It – Blue October]**

**--**

_"Massie Block."_

Derrick was sure that he was hearing things.

He was scanning the room with his eyes. He didn't see anyone there that looked anything like Massie Block.

Then he saw her.

Her amber eyes, her glossy hair, her lips.

He wanted to kiss her, but at the same time he was so angry with her. How could he leave him without a word and then just show up randomly in the middle of his Lit. class?

She looked up.

Their eyes met for a second.

She looked away and walked to the front of the room and read her poem. When she was done, she practically ran back to her seat at the back of the room. Everyone was watching her.

Derrick couldn't help but stare.

She started talking to Josh.

Did he already know? Derrick asked himself.

The bell rang and Massie was out of the room, followed by Josh, before Derrick could even get out of his seat.

During lunch, news of Massie coming back to Westchester started to circulate the school. Even the people who went to other private schools had known who she was.

Massie, however, was no where to be seen.

And neither was Josh.

--

"Shit, Josh, I don't know what to do." Massie said.

"I don't either." Josh replied.

"You have nothing to worry about." Massie said.

"Yeah, I do." Josh said.

"And what's that?" Massie asked, more harshly than she intended.

"You."

--

_She was here._

Alicia hadn't heard of her arrival first.

_She was here._

Why didn't I know? Alicia asked herself.

_She was here._

Massie Block. Alicia was haunted by the old days. When they were still best friends. When they laughed at all the stupid stuff. When they hung out in Hollywood. When they made fun of all the LBR's.

_She was here._

And Alicia missed her.

But that couldn't be right.

Alicia hated her.

Yes, that sounded a lot more like her.

Or what she was_ supposed to be._

Massie Block was an illness. One that everyone caught. They all envied her. Wanted to be her.

Massie Block didn't deserve to be Alpha.

Alicia didn't like this.

_I mi- hate Massie Block. _She thought.

_**This was how things were supposed to be.**_

--

**Eh, this chapter sort of sucked.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Xoxo_-ForeverMersaydez**


	5. The WHS Soccer Star

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews (:**

**&& **_A_** my anonymous reviewer, what **

**kind of details exactly? **

**&& I might make it AliciaXDerrick **

**for Emily (:**

**Xoxo_-ForeverMersaydez**

**--**

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break  
I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick, I'm so sick

[I'm so sick - Flyleaf]

_**--**_

"_Shit, Josh, I don't know what to do." Massie said._

"_I don't either." Josh replied._

"_You have nothing to worry about." Massie said._

"_Yeah, I do." Josh said._

"_And what's that?" Massie asked, more harshly than she intended._

"_You."_

_--_

Massie didn't know what to say.

She looked at him.

He looked back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Westchester's missing Block." A voice said.

Massie and Josh turned to see Alicia Rivera and the rest of the Pretty Committee standing in the doorway of the empty classroom where Josh and Massie were.

"Hey whore, miss me?" Massie asked.

"Gawd forbid that I would miss something like you." Alicia spat.

"Aw, that's too bad, because I was hoping we could be friends again." Massie said with a sarcastic eye roll.

"Why would I want to be friends with someone who was such a bitch to me?" Alicia asked.

"I was being sarcastic dumbass. Jeez, you sound almost as dumb as Olivia." Massie snapped.

"Whatever." Alicia said. "Let's go, girls. This is a waste of our time."

Alicia looked over at Josh.

"You know Josh, you really should come back to me. It's been 3 whole days since we've broken up!" Alicia said.

"No thanks. I'd rather not be anywhere near you." Josh smirked.

Alicia turned on her heel and walked away, followed by the rest of the Pretty Committee, except for Claire.

"Why haven't you talked to me for the past 3 years?" Claire asked, gloomily.

"I was busy." Massie said.

"You really are a bitch, you know that?" Claire said before she stomped off after Alicia.

"Told you she would be pissed." Massie said to Josh.

"She'll get over it." Josh said.

"So what's with you and Alicia?" Massie asked.

"We've been…on and off again." Josh replied. "I dunno. I sort of…don't like her, but I still want to be with her."

"Oh." Massie said.

"Yeah." Josh replied.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of their AP History class.

"Ugh." Massie sighed. "I don't think that I can take anymore of our crazy history teacher."

Josh laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

They got up and went to class.

Massie couldn't help but wonder how everyone else felt about her arrival to Westchester.

--

Massie was sitting on her computer at home.

She was talking to a guy she met online the day after she came back to Westchester.

He made her smile and gave her butterflies.

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: HEY**

**SHE_WALKS_IN_BEAUTY: HEY (:**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: WATSUP?**

**SHE_WALKS_IN_BEAUTY: NM. U?**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: SAME**

**SHE_WALKS_IN_BEAUTY: HOW WAS UR DAY?**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: RAN IN 2 MY EX**

**SHE_WALKS_IN_BEAUTY: LOLX. HOW'D IT GO?**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: I THINK I PISSED HER OFF**

**SHE_WALKS_IN_BEAUTY: NICEE.**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: LOL. HOW WAS URS?**

**SHE_WALKS_IN_BEAUTY: RAN IN 2 MY EX FRIENDS**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: HOW WAS THT?**

**SHE_WALKS_IN_BEAUTY: NOT SO GOOD**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: LOL**

**SHE_WALKS_IN_BEAUTY: WEN R U GONNA TELL ME WHO U R?**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: U'LL FIND OUT SOON ENUFF.**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR HAS LOGGED OFF AT 9:52 P.M.**

Massie looked at her screen.

_Why is he always so secretive about who he is? _Massie asked herself.

Maybe it's just a guy thing.

--

"_Hello Westchester High! I'm here to announce that we'll be having our annual Halloween Dance next week Friday! This year we're doing a masquerade ball! How ah-mazing is that? And if your part of the soccer or lacrosse _**(A/N: Thanks Caitlin) **_teams, then you have to bring a date to the dance by the order of your coach! _**(A/N: Idea from **_**Dial L for Loser**_**)**_This is Alicia Rivera, and I heart you."_

Massie heard on the speakers the next morning.

"Oh how exciting!" Massie said sarcastically to Josh.

"Yeah." Josh said.

"Who are you going to bring?" Massie asked.

"I'm not sure." Josh said, not quite looking at Massie's eyes.

"Oh come on Josh. Your like, one of the hottest guys at school. Any girl would go with you." Massie said.

Josh blushed.

"I guess we'll just have to see."

--

Massie had something taped to her locker when she walked there to get her books for Lit. class. It was a poem on purple paper.

_When we two parted _

_In silence and tears, _

_Half broken-hearted _

_To sever for years, _

_Pale grew thy cheek and cold, _

_Colder thy kiss; _

_Truly that hour foretold _

_Sorrow to this. _

_--WHS_SOCCERSTAR_

Massie smiled. She looked around to see if she might be able to see him. But the only other people near her locker were Layne and her Alt dot com friends and Josh.

But it couldn't have been Josh.

She wiped the thought from her mind and smiled at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied.

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked.

"Sure, since we're going to the same one." She said.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing the piece of paper still taped to her locker.

"Oh, it's nothing." Massie blushed.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Completely." Massie replied.

--

**Hope you liked it.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	6. Puppy Love

**A/N: Sorry, this would have been**

**posted earlier, but for some **_**stupid**_

_**reason **_**Microsoft Word will NOT work**

**on my computer! I had this chapter**

**half done and I can't even open it!**

**Ugh, but whatevs. I re-wrote it.**

**Just for you guys. (:**

**xoxo_-ForeverMersaydez**

**--**

_Save me, I'm lost__  
Oh lord, I've been waiting for you  
__I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord  
Don't let go I've wanted this far too long  
Mistakes become regrets  
I've learned to love abuse  
Please show me what I'm looking for_

**[Show Me What I'm Looking For - Carolina Liar]**

_**--**_

Derrick was just sitting there.

Sitting there doing nothing at all.

Alicia walked over to him.

"Hey Derrick." She said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." he replied.

"Can you believe it?" she asked.

"Believe what?" he asked her.

"Your ex-lover is back." Alicia snickered.

Derrick didn't say anything.

"Are you gonna ask her to the dance?" Alicia asked with faux enthusiasm.

"I...I don't know." he replied after along pause.

"You shouldn't." Alicia advised.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, she left you remember? She didn't want you then, why would she want you now?" Alicia said coldly.

"It wasn't her fault last time. It was mine." Derrick snapped. "All mine."

"Puh-lease Derrick. It was _soo_ nawt your fault if you didn't want to be with _her._" Alicia said. "She doesn't _deserve _you."

"Oh, and you do?" Derrick snorted.

"Of course, Derry." Alicia smiled.

"I think I'm going to vomit on you." Derrick said as he walked out of the classroom.

Bad move.

Once he was out, he was face to face with Massie Block.

"Hi." She said. "Can you get out of my way?"

_She's talking to me as if nothing never happened. _He thought.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"No. I need to get to class." Massie replied.

"Please Mass. It'll only take a second." He begged.

"I dunno." she said.

"I promise. Just a second." He said.

"Alright." Massie caved.

They walked to an empty classroom that was down the hall.

"What do you want to talk about?" Massie asked as she took a seat on top of a desk.

"I want to talk about us." Derrick replied.

"There is no 'us', Derrick." Massie said coolly.

"There used to be." Derrick said, looking into her eyes.

"But we're done. We have been since the seventh grade, Derrick." Massie replied.

Derrick looked at the ground.

"I loved you." Derrick said.

"We were in the fucking _seventh grade_! That wasn't _real _love it was _puppy _love. There's a difference you know." Massie replied, looking around the classroom.

"I did love you though. That's why I've been thinking of you as my world since you left." Derrick said. "Why did you leave me Mass?"

"Why did _I_ leave _you_?" Massie almost laughed. "_You _left _me, _Derrick. Then _I_ moved away. I didn't leave _anything_ or _anyone._"

There was an awkward silence.

"It...it was a mistake." Derrick said.

"It's a little too late for that now isn't it Harrington?" Massie said before she walked out of the room, with the grace of a goddess, Derrick thought.

--

"Sooo...are you and Derrick gonna get back together?" Josh asked Massie.

"As if." Massie scoffed. "I'm sooo over him."

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

Massie was quiet for a while.

"I... I don't know." she replied.

"What do you mean I don't know?" Josh asked softly.

"I... I'm not sure about that either. Ha. He just...I don't know. He hurt me a lot when he broke up with me. And when my so called _best friend _stole him away from me. It just... it really hurt me." Massie sighed. "I'm not sure if I really ever got over him."

"oh." Josh said.

Massie laughed.

"We were kids, we weren't really ever in love."

--

**Bah, I'm gonna leave it off at that.  
I know that it's short, but hey, do **_you  
_**want to re-write chapters that you've  
already written? REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxo_-ForeverMersaydez  
**


	7. My Girl

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated****  
in forever, but I actually have a life.  
I hope you like this chapter. (:**

**. . .**

_The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need_

**[Story Of The Year - Anthem of Our Dying Day]**

Josh walked into the café towards his usual table with Derrick, Cam, Chris and Kemp.

"Hey guys." Josh said to them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Derrick demanded.

"I…"

"He's been with Massie." Kemp answered.

"What the hell!" Derrick yelled. "Why have you been with _her_? You know that she's still mine!"

"No she's not. Not really." Cam said. "You broke up with her remember?"

"Oh, shut up Cam." Derrick demanded.

"Dude, leave him alone." Josh said.

"Shut up you traitor." Derrick yelled.

"I'm not a traitor." Josh said.

"Yes, you are." Derrick said.

"How?" Josh asked.

"For being with my girl all the time." Derrick replied through his teeth.

"First off, she's **not** your girl. And second, I can do whatever I want. I mean, aren't you going out with that Amber, chick?" Josh asked, referring to the new Pretty Committee member.

"She is still my girl. And it's an on and off thing and Amber's mad at me at the moment." Derrick said.

"She's not your girl." Josh said and walked away.

Cam followed.

"Cam! Where the fuck are you going?" Derrick yelled.

Cam didn't turn around to yell back at him, instead, he just kept following Josh.

"What has this world come to?" Derrick yelled.

**. . .**

"Josh!" Cam yelled.

"What?" Josh asked, turning around to face him. "Have you come here to scold me too?"

"No. I just sort of wanted to know what happened to Massie." Cam said.

Josh just smirked.

"What?" Cam asked.

"Nothing." Josh replied.

"So…what's with you and Massie?" Cam asked.

Josh didn't reply for a while, and Cam was almost surprised when he did.

"Nothing really. I mean, she's cool and all but…she'd never go out with a guy like me." Josh replied.

"Oh." Cam said. "You never know."

Josh semi-smiled.

"So…um, do you…like her?" Cam asked.

"What do you think, genius?" Josh asked.

"Um, yeah you do." Cam replied.

Josh looked at him.

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world. If only she could see what I see in her everyday, maybe I'd at least have a chance with her."

**. . .**

Massie was sitting in an empty classroom. She didn't want to have her lunch in the café, in fear of having to face everyone. So instead, she found this empty classroom.

She felt her phone vibrate suddenly.

**CAM: CAN I TLK 2 U?**

**MASSIE: IS THIS ABOUT D?**

**CAM: NO, IT HAS NOTHING 2 DO WITH D**

**MASSIE: OK, MEET ME IN THE SCIENCE LAB**

**CAM: Y THE SCIENCE LAB?**

**MASSIE: EMPTY CLASSROOM.**

**CAM: K, I'LL B THERE IN 5**

Massie quickly finished her lunch, then threw it out.

"Hey." Cam called out as he came into the room.

"Hey." Massie said.

Cam hugged her.

"I sort of miss you, Mass." Cam blushed. "Claire hasn't been the same since you left."

"I know, and I'm really sorry." Massie said.

Cam smiled.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Massie asked.

"Um, a friend of mine likes you." Cam said.

Massie's face fell.

"Does this _friend_ of yours happen to be Derr-_ick_?" Massie asked coldly.

"No, I told you, this has nothing to do with Derrick." Cam replied, holding his hands up.

"It better not Fisher, or you are sooo dead." Massie threatened.

"It doesn't I swear." Cam said.

"Then go on." Massie commanded.

"Umm…okay, well my friend really likes you, but he doesn't think that you like him and he's afraid to get hurt by Derrick if he wants to go out with you and umm…dammit what else was I supposed to say…um…oh yeah! Here's a little note he wrote." Cam said, handing Massie a note.

Massie opened it and read it.

_There be none of Beauty's daughters _

_With a magic like Thee; _

_And like music on the waters _

_Is thy sweet voice to me: _

_When, as if its sound were causing _

_The charméd ocean's pausing, _

_The waves lie still and gleaming, _

_And the lull'd winds seem dreaming: _

_And the midnight moon is weaving _

_Her bright chain o'er the deep, _

_Whose breast is gently heaving _

_As an infant's asleep: _

_So the spirit bows before thee _

_To listen and adore thee; _

_With a full but soft emotion, _

_Like the swell of Summer's ocean._

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR**

Massie gasped.

She quickly looked up at Cam, but he wasn't there.

She wanted, no, _needed, _to find out who this was.

But how would she?

**. . .**

**Hope you liked that.  
Sort of sucked. Review (:**

**Xoxo_*OOTF!**


	8. IMPORTANT!

**!!!!!!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This is NOT a chapter, but please read it anyway.**

**So, I was thinking about re-writing **_Punk Rock_**.  
It's one of my favorite stories, and since I accidentally deleted  
most of the chapters, I was hoping that the people who  
read it can help me re-write it because I REALLY want to put  
it up again. Plus, I don't really remember a lot of the beginning  
of the story or any other part, really. Ha, I'm a bad  
author for not knowing that, huh? **

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, if you read **_Punk Rock_,  
**tell me what you remember about it because  
I really miss it. Ahaha. Just send me a review or  
possibly a PM?**

**Thanks,**

**One of the Fallen**

**(*OOTF!)**


	9. I was the one to fall

**A/N: Thanks ponypopwr1ter, ausiebaybe230,  
xoJEWEL26, xjgege, swimchik1345, fanfictiontastic,  
and GabbyKur for reviewing (: Oh, and staceyluvsjuicy  
for saying that my story is worth a billion $ and I love metro station.**

**. . .**

_I started to come around, the dogs are backing down  
I'm not afraid to see, the devil's gone underground  
This tightropes been cut down, and i can finally breathe  
You, looked at me as i walked in the room  
Like the red sea you split me open  
Somehow i knew these wings were stolen  
I'm not dying, all you did was save my life  
Pulled me out of that flat line, put the heart beat back inside  
I'm not dying  
All you did was get me through, i owe every breathe to you  
Heart and soul unparalyzed, all you did was save my life_

**[Our Lady Peace – All You Did Was Save My Life]**

Massie opened her phone, waiting for –WHS_Soccerstar to get online so that she could talk to him. She hadn't talked to him for two days, since she got that note from Cam. Suddenly, her phone vibrated.

_--WHS_SoccerStar is Online._

"Yes!" she shouted.

**MASSIEKUR: HEY**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: HEY (:**

**MASSIEKUR: CAN I ASK U SOMETHING?**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: U JUST DID.**

**MASSIEKUR: HA, WHATEVS. I'M GOING 2 ASK U ANYWAY**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: OK**

**MASSIEKUR: WHO IS THIS?**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: I CANT TELL U THT**

**MASSIEKUR: Y NOT?**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: BECAUSE, U WOULDN'T LIKE ME.**

**MASSIEKUR: DERRICK?**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: YEAH, RIGHT. DERRICK DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS**

**MASSIEKUR: LOLX, WHY DON'T U TELL ME?**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: IT'S NOT THT IMPORTANT**

**MASSIEKUR: UM, YES IT IS**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: Y?**

**MASSIEKUR: B CUZ U COULD B SUM CREEPY OLD STALKER GUY**

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: WELL THEN U'LL JUST HAV 2 TRUST ME, B CUZ I'M A LOT CLOSER THN U THINK**

_--WHS_SOCCERSTAR has logged off_

"Ugh!" Massie cried in frustration.

She turned around and started to do her homework for Lit. class, which was to write a free-style poem.

She took out her notebook and thought about what to write.

But she only kept thinking about what happened in eighth grade.

Then she got it.

**. . .**

Massie was sitting in class the next day when the teacher finally entered the room.

"Okay, is everyone ready to present their free-style poems?" The teacher asked.

"No." some kid muttered.

"Well, too bad. First we have Layne Abeley." The teacher said.

After a few minutes, it was Massie's turn.

"Miss Block, would you please come up here and read your poem?" The teacher asked.

"Sure." Massie replied as she walked to the front of the class.

She looked out at everyone, looking at all of there faces. She almost felt nervous, but she wasn't quite there yet. But when she looked into the face of Derrick Harrington, she felt pain, nervousness and a slight hatred.

So she began.

"_I used to like a boy. He used to like me. We became friends.  
He said he loved me. I said that I fell in love with him.  
But then he didn't anymore. So he left me there.  
He let me be the one to fall.  
And I fell hard." _

Massie paused to look into Derrick's eyes. She saw that he felt almost sorry.

But she didn't want to look at him anymore, so she began again.  
_  
"It hurt more than anything I've ever felt.  
So here I am, sitting at home, thinking about him.  
How my life would be without him.  
About how much he hurt me.  
Typical boy meets girl, and how he 'breaks her heart'.  
But I don't believe in heartbreak.  
If you had a broken heart, you'd be dead.  
Something I wished I was.  
But not anymore.  
Because I realize that there was more to life than LOVE.  
And it's easier to live without it.  
I still love him. But only a little bit.  
But if he asked to get back together,  
I'd say no, because I know exactly how our love story would end."_

**(A/N: I actually wrote that, and it probably sucks, but hey, I only have a few minutes to spare here so give me a break.)**

No one clapped.

Or made a sound.

Instead, they all looked at Derrick, knowing that he was what inspired the poem.

Massie walked back to her seat and sat down, not bothering to say anything else.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at it.

**--WHS_SOCCERSTAR: THT WAS A NICE POEM**

Massie looked around the room, looking for someone with their phone out because _he_ was in here somewhere. She knew that she was ever-so-slowly falling for a guy that she didn't even know. She saw two people. One was her ex, Dempsey, but he kept on trying to rhyme orange with banana so it couldn't be him. And the other?

It was Derrick.

But how was that possible?

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO_*OOTF!**


	10. Curiosity

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews,  
I'm writing this chapter quickly so it  
might suck. Thanks (:**

**. . .**

_Curiosity kills  
what you don't know won't hurt you,  
what you don't know won't break your heart  
so why do you start  
Curiosity kills  
what you don't know wont burn you,  
what you don't know won't make it smart  
_**[Trapt - Curiosity Kills]**

After class, Massie was left wondering who –WHS_SoccerStar really was. So, she went to the only person who could possible know.

"CAM!" Massie yelled across the hall.

Cam turned to face her.

"WHAT?!" he shouted back.

"I need to talk to you." She said as she approached him.

"Okay." Cam said.

They walked over to Massie's locker and started to talk.

"So, Cam, the person who gave you that note to give to me, is it Derrick?" Massie asked quickly.

"No way." Cam replied.

"Oh." Massie said.

"What gave you that idea?" Cam asked.

"Well, I was in class and after I gave my poem he sent me a message, and I looked around but the only people who had their phones out were Dempsey and Derrick." Massie said.

"Oh." Cam replied. "But it's not Derrick."

"I see that." Massie replied.

"Yeah." Cam said.

"So who is it?" Massie asked.

"I can't tell you." Cam said.

"Why not?" Massie asked.

"Because Josh wouldn't want me to." Cam said.

Massie's eyebrows came together.

"What does Josh have to do with anything?" Massie asked him.

Cam looked slightly alarmed.

"Nothing!" He shouted.

"Then why did you say that?" Massie asked, becoming suspicious.

"I…I got to go!" Cam said before running the other way.

Leaving Massie with her jumbled up thoughts.

"So…it's Josh?" Massie asked herself aloud.

But…how?

**. . .**

Cam came running into the classroom towards Josh's desk.

"I'm soo soo soo sorry!" Cam yelled.

"Huh?" Josh asked.

"I…I think that I gave you away." Cam whispered.

"You told Massie?" Josh asked.

"No…well, yeah…but I didn't mean to!" Cam said. "I'm so sorry!"

"I…um…what did you say exactly?" Josh asked.

"She asked who it was and I said that I couldn't tell her and she said 'why not' and I said 'because Josh wouldn't want me to' and then she was like, 'what does Josh have to do with anything' and I think she figured it out because I ran away?" Cam said.

"You're such an idiot Cam." Josh said.

"I know, and I'm sorry!" Cam said.

"Stop apologizing. Maybe something good will come out of this." Josh said.

"Maybe."

**. . .**

**Sooo sorry that it's super short.  
But I have to go and I just wanted to  
give you a quick chapter before I leave.  
Later…and REVIEW!**

**Xoxo_*OOTF!**


	11. Pushing Me

**A/N: **LONG TIME NO UPDATE! Hahaha. Here we go. I'm skipping my tennis match today just to do this for you guys! I wrote a poem (crappy as it is) and remembered that I wrote this story! Hehehe. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and waited for this chapter. And also to those of you who have been PM'ing me to tell me to keep writing my Clique fics. It will be a short chapter. **This chapter is for all of you (:**

**. . .**

Over the course of the day, and the rest of the week, Josh and Massie had avoided each other. Sure, they were great friends, but Massie didn't want to talk to him in person yet. If he was –WHS_SoccerStar, then why didn't he tell her instead of leaving her wondering about his identity?

As soon as Massie got home from school the next Monday, she remembered Derrick.

She remembered how she felt when she thought it was Derrick in that classroom, sending her that message. Telling her how wonderful it was.

She remembered her heart beating rapidly against he chest.

The happiness and anger coursing through her veins.

And the confusion that blocked her view of reality.

They were supposed to be writing another poem for Lit. class, and Massie knew what she was going to be writing about.

**. . .**

Josh sat at home, wondering about how Massie was taking the news.

He had been falling for her, not really trying to.

He never intended to love her.

All he wanted to do was comfort her.

But it seemed to him that caring so much about someone came with a price.

Not that he didn't like it.

He wondered if, now that she knew who he was, if she loved him back.

Or even liked him.

Though, she might still love Derrick. It was an 8th grade thing, nothing to hurt her so much. Nothing to scar her heart. Unless she really believed that that was love.

Which it wasn't.

It was a thing of the past.

Something that only lasted for a short time.

Something that wasn't real.

But then again, how could he know t hat these feelings he was having for her was real?

**. . .**

The next day in Lit. class, Alicia was staring at Massie with pure hatred in her eyes, like usual. Only this time, Massie really didn't care.

Because she didn't want to be an alpha.

She didn't want Alicia's boyfriend, Derrick.

And she didn't want love.

**. . .**

"All right class, get ready to read your poems." The teacher said.

The class groaned.

They didn't get why they always had to read their poems to the class. They didn't get why they even had to write them, after all, when were they ever going to be doing this again?

Never.

Because they're spoiled rich brats and they knew that they'd always get by fine on their parent's money.

"Abeley, Layne." He teacher said.

Layne got up and read her poem.

No one was really paying any attention.

When Layne was done, he called Massie up.

Everyone suddenly snapped to attention to watch her, to listen to her. Not that they thought she was interesting, but they wanted to hear what she had to say about Derrick. They always wanted, no, _needed _someone or something to pick on, and for the past week, it had been Derrick.

But Massie didn't feel any sympathy towards her ex-boyfriend that she still cared so much about.

Or was that just hate that she was feeling?

She faced the rest of the class, avoiding Josh's brown eyes staring down at her.

She took a deep breath and began.

"_I've never hurt until I met you  
You told me that you loved me,  
but you lied"_

She looked up at the class, her gaze quickly sweeping over Derrick's screwed up face.

_"You told me that I was your everything,  
but you act like the devil in disguise  
You kept pushing me and pushing me  
And now?"_

Massie looked up again and took a deep breath.

_"Now I'm falling  
Falling into nothingness  
Hurling through the darkness  
not knowing how to save myself,  
not knowing how to survive  
Because you were my everything  
And I didn't lie"_

Massie folded up her poem and handed it to the teacher, not looking anyone in the eye.

But they class whooped and told her how great her poem was and how they loved how much she was criticizing Derrick.

She quickly glanced over at him.

And to her surprise, she saw something in his eyes that she didn't really see before.

What is it, you ask?

It was pain.

It was the pain of losing someone and knowing that you would never be able to get that person back.

**. . .**

Sorry it's short and possibly confusing. The poem isn't that great, but I wrote it in History class. Review please and I may update my Clique fics quicker** (:**

**Ciao.**

_One of the Fallen  
_


End file.
